


Through A Lens, Darkly

by Tanith11



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/Tanith11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan panics when Steve is shot by a sniper outside the Iolani Palace. A challenge response story based on a screen cap.</p><p>Disclaimer: All creative rights to the characters from "Hawaii Five-O" belong to their original creators. Only the plots and fanon which includes characters that I created belong to me. No profit is gained writing this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through A Lens, Darkly

 

**Through A Lens, Darkly**

            Lining  up  the  crosshairs,  Jack  Reed  could  smell  the  sweet taste  of revenge.  At  long  last  he  would  have  his  vengeance.  He’d  waited  too  long  for  this  moment.  McGarrett  was  going  to  get  his  comeuppance   and  nothing  was  going  to  stop  him.  _Nothing!_ _Even if I  have  to  take  the  whole team  out,  I  will!  All  that  matters  is  giving  that  bastard  what  he  deserves!_

            His  finger  quivered   impatiently   on  the  trigger,  waiting  for  the  right  moment.  _As  soon  as  I  have  him  in  my  sights,  bam!_

            As  the  pair  of  fine  dark  lines,  which  intersected  through  the  lens,  aligned  onto  its  intended  target,  Reed  smiled,  elated  that he would  rid  Hawaii  of  the  thorn  that  was  McGarrett.  He took a long drawn out breath then squeezed the trigger.

            The  resounding  sharp  crack  of  a  rifle  being  fired  cut through  the  Honolulu  air. 

            “Get  down!”  Hawaii’s  top  cop  shouted,  though  he  knew  this men were  all  too  familiar  with  the  unmistakable  sound  of  gun fire,  and  were  already  hitting  the  ground around him.

            “Danno!  Are  you  alright?”  Steve  placed  a  hand  on  the  back  of  Dan’s  shoulder.  He  solemnly prayed  that no  one  was  hurt  as  he  glanced  at  the  others,  who  lay  flat  on  their  bellies,  not  daring  to  move.

            “Yeah  Steve,”  Dan  replied  as  he  lifted  his  head an  inch  above  the  cement.  His  face  showed  the  fear  and  surprise  that  mirrored  that  of  his  ohana’s,  who  lay  scattered  around  him  like  soldiers  on  a  battlefield.  A  HPD  Officer  rushed  out  of  the  Iolani  Palace,  his  weapon  drawn.

            “Get  back!  Call  for  reinforcements!  We  have  a  sniper  on  the  loose!”  Steve  hollered   at  the  HPD  officer  who  stood  on  the  steps  of  the  Iolani  Palace.  He  waved  an  arm   across  to  emphasize  his  point.  The  young  officer  hesitated  at  first,  then  quickly  ran  inside  to  do  as  he  was  instructed.  Steve  gasped  in  pain  and  thought  at  first  he  had pulled  a  muscle   when  he  waved  the  officer  away.  He  groaned  and  drew  back  his  arm.  Instinctively  his  hand  clutched  at  the  stabbing  pain  in  his  chest.  Alarm  bells  rang  shrilly  in  his  head,  as  loud  as  the  sirens  approaching  them,  and  increasing in  volume  and  intensity.  He  became  aware  of  the  warn  substance  that  flowed  through  his  fingers.  The  pungent,  coppery  aroma   hit  his  nostrils  and  caused  his  abdominal  muscles  to  contract  nauseatingly. He  didn’t dare look  down  at  himself  or  take  his  hand  away,  for  fear  of  what  his  young protégé  would  see. 

            After  surveying  the  area  at  every  angle  possible  from  his  restricted  position,  Dan’s  keen  eyes  sought  his  partner  who  had  grown  still  and  quiet.  Quiet  except  for  the  unsteady  rhythms  of  his  breathing   that  quickly  morphed  into  the  laboured  attempts  of  someone  desperately  trying  to  pull  air  into  his  unco-operating  lungs.

            “Steve!” His voice filled with concern, Dan  gripped  his  boss’s  shoulder.  Though the  lead  detective  was  facing  the  tarmac,  Dan  could  clearly  see  the  paleness  of  his  skin  and  the  twitch  of  muscle  in  his  cheek _.  As  if  he  was  trying  to  hide  the  pain_. It  was  so  obviously  evident,  that  Dan’s  heart  thudded  with  a  rising  fear.  Chin  and  Ben  had  already  risen  to  their  feet at a crouch,  their eyes  scanning their surroundings.  Dan  clambered  on  his  hands  and  knees  then  gently  but  firmly,  he  tried  to  lift  his  best  friend  up  higher  from  the  ground  to  examine  the  injuries  he  dreaded  the  head  of  Five-O   had  sustained.      

            “Dan-no. I’m-I’m  alright.  Go-go  find  him,”  Steve  gasped  in  agony,  then  gritted  his teeth  and  screwed  his  eyes  shut  in  an  effort  to  keep  his  stomach  from  heaving  and  to achieve  some  level  of  pain  control.

            Ignoring  Steve’s  refusal  for  assistance,  Dan  placed  a  hand  on  Steve’s  chest  and  wrapped  his  other  arm  around  his  shoulders.  Slowly  he  began  to  lift  the  detective  up,  until  his  eyes  caught  sight  of  a  dark  crimson  pool  spreading  across  the  bitumen.  The  realization   of  his  own  fingers  becoming  wet  and  sticky  hit  him  like  a  tonne  of  bricks, “Oh  my  God!  Steve!  You’re  hit!”  Dan’s  own  respiration  rate increased  and  his  eyes  widened  with  the  horror  of  seeing  his  friend’s  blood  still  spilling  on  to  the  ground  beneath  him.

            Steve’s  consciousness  began  to  lose  its  battle  to remain coherent.  All  he  could  comprehend  was  more  hands  grasping  him  and  turning  him  over  then  laying  him  down  flat  on  his  back.  He  was  distantly  aware   of  the  voices  around  him.  He  tried  to  speak,  to  tell  Danno … _tell  him  what?  I’m  dying!  I  can’t  even  find  the  strength  to  say  goodbye!_

            “Call  an  ambulance!  Hurry!”

            “Officer  down!  We  have  an  officer  down!”

            “Steve!”

            “Stay  with  me  Steve,  you  hear?  Stay  with  me!”

            The  bright  glare  of  the  sun’s  rays  blinded  him,  and  Steve  turned  his  head   to  the  side  on  the  hard  surface,  moaning  in  discomfort.  He  was  thankful  for  the  looming  shadows  that hovered above  him  and  shielded  him  from  the  unyielding  rays of the Hawaiian  sun.       

“Dan-Danno,”  Steve  gasped.  He  opened  his  eyes  to  find  his  second  in  command  bent  over  him,  loosening  his  tie.  He  was  vaguely  aware  of  the  buttons  on  his  shirt  being  ripped  away  as  Dan  abandoned  his  efforts  of  unbuttoning   them  and  pulled  the  delicate  fabric  apart.

            “Here, take mine as well.  We have to slow  that  bleeding!”  Chin handed his handkerchief over to  Dan  hastily.   Dan  already  had  his  pressed  against  the  wound  on  Steve’s  chest.

            “Has  someone  called  for an  ambulance?”  Panic  overwhelmed  Dan’s  normally  composed  state  of  mind.  He  glanced  around  wildly  seeking  out  the  neon  lights  but  seeing  only  a  stream of  HPD  cars  moving  towards  them.

“Easy, Danny!  Duke’s  already  called  them.  They’re  on  their way!”  Chin’s  consoling  voice  stopped  the young detective  from  trying  to  pick  up  his  partner.  He  knew  that  Dan  wanted  to  take  Steve  to  the  hospital  himself. “If  you  move  him,  he  could  bleed  to  death.”

            “I can’t  stop  the  bleeding,  Chin!  Help  me!  What  am  I  doing  wrong?  I’m  pressing  down  as  hard  as   I…I can’t…”  Dan’s  hands  trembled  as  he  vainly  tried  to  stop  bleeding. He held the  blood  soaked  handkerchiefs  down against  the  wound.  The  injured  detective  groaned  and  began  gasping  for  more  air  to  feed  his  starved  and damaged lungs.  With  every  breath  he  tried  to  take,  searing  pain  ripped  through  his  chest.  Dark  spots  invaded  his  vision as unconsciousness  beckoned him.

            “Hold  on,  Steve!  Please  hold  on!  Don’t  give  up  on  me,  dammit!”  Dan  croaked  as  the  agonising  pain  of  losing  his  friend  became  too  much  to  bear.

* * *

            From  up  above,  nestled  in  his  lookout  position,  the  sniper,  Jack  Reed  watched  with  a  deep  sense  of  self  satisfaction. He licked  his  lips  as  the thrill of what he did coursed through him.  He  knew  he’d  hit  the  detective  before  the man  even  went  down.  Suddenly,  the  doors  to  the  roof  of  the  Iolani  Palace  burst  open.  HPD  officers  led  by  Duke  spotted  Reed.  They  rushed  at the  man  before  he  could  rise  to  his  feet,  and  had  him  pinned  down  hard.

                                                    

* * *

            Blackness  overpowered  Steve’s  last  will  to  stay  conscious. He  surrendered  to  the  dark  abyss,  escaping  the  agony  that  tore  through  him  mercilessly.

            “They’re  here,  Danny!”  Chin  called  out,  as  paramedics  rushed  to  their  side.

            “Okay,  we  got  him  now,  Son,”   said a  paramedic  who attended  to  Steve.  The sandy haired detective reluctantly  moved  aside while the medic  took his place and applied  a  thick  gauze  over  the  wound  to  staunch  the  endless  flow.

            Steve’s  unconsciousness  was  disturbed  by  a  bout of  coughing.  Frothy  droplets  of  blood  sprayed  out  from  lips  that  had taken  already taken on a  bluish tinge. The  team  of  paramedics  worked  on  the  detective  while the  Five-O  ohana  could  do  nothing  more  but  pray  as  they  watched  the  life  of  the  one  they  loved  ebbing  away  into  nothingness.

            Dan  whirled  around  when  he  saw  Duke  and  several  HPD  officers  bringing  out  the  cuffed  man  responsible  for  this  nightmare.  A  rifle  with  a  scope  attached  was  brought  out  in  a  clear  bag  by  Officer Frank  Kemana.  Blind  fury  gripped  Dan’s  heart  and  he  launched  himself  at  the  offender.

            “Danny!  NO!”  Chin  shouted  seeing  what  this  young  man  was  about   to  do.  Too  late.  There  was  no  stopping  Dan  Williams  eve n  as  strong  hands  tried  to  restrain  him.  He  pulled  away   frantically,  until  he  reached  the  despicable  excuse  for  a  human  being  who  let  out  a   triumphant  laugh  and  spat  in Dan’s  face.  Before  anyone  could  stop  him,  Dan  had  him  by  the  collar  with one  hand.  He  curled the fingers of his free hand into  a  fist  and  shot  it  forward,  breaking  the  perpertrator’s  nose.   He  then  proceeded  to  wrap  his  hands  around  the man’s throat,  cutting  off  his  oxygen  supply. “You  son  of  a  bitch!”

            “Danny!  Steve’s  in  the  ambulance.  They’re  leaving  for  the  hospital  now.  Let’s  go,  Danny.  He’ll  be  waiting  for  us  there. Danny,  let’s  go,  Bruddah!”  Kono’s voice  rang  in Dan’s  ear,  freeing  him  from  his  trance. 

            Dan  pulled  away  from  the  monster  and  out  of  the  arms  that  loosened  their  holds  on  him.  He  bolted  to  his  black  LTD  and  sped  away  following  the  ambulance  ahead.

                                                   

* * *

 

            The  clock  continued  its  repetitive  tick-tock rhythm,  as  the  seconds,  minutes  and  hours  went  by  at  Queen’s  Hospital.  Pacing  the  corridor,  Dan suddenly felt chilled  to  the  bone  as  he   saw  Doc  Bergman  walk  slowly  towards  him,  a  grim  expression  settled  on  his  weary  face.

            “Doc?”  Dan  spoke  in a voice that was barely  above  a  whisper.  He  was  dimly  aware  of  his  fellow  detectives  rising  from  their  seats  and  gathering  in  front  of  the  physician.

            “He’s  just  come  out  of  surgery.  We  almost  lost  him.  His  condition  is  critical  but  stable,”  Doc  announced  to  the  ohana.

            Each  detective  let  out  a  sigh  of  relief  that  at  least  Steve  had  made  it  through  the  operating  theatre. They had waited five unbearable hours for the surgeons to repair  the lead detective’s  injuries.

            “The  bullet  was  lodged  in  close  proximity  of   his  posterior  ribs  after  piercing  and  collapsing  his  left  lung.  He  was  extremely  lucky  his  Guardian  Angel  was  looking out  for  him  today.  That   bullet   was  most  certainly  aimed  at  his  heart  but  somehow,  maybe,  because  of  the  trajectory  angle,  it  hit  the   sternum  which  deflected  it  away  from  its  initial  target.  Nevertheless  it  was  still  a  very  serious  wound.  The  impact  bruised  his  heart.  We’re  keeping  him  under  close  observation  for  at  least  the  next  48  hours.  He’s  also  lost  a  considerable  amount  of  blood.  We’re  giving  him  a  second  transfusion  now,”  Doc replied and looked  at  each  of  the  detectives  in  turn.  Both  Chin  and  Ben  smiled  weakly.  Colour  returned slowly  to  Dan’s  face  which  had  been  deathly  pale  throughout  the  lengthy  waiting  period.

            “Thank  God!  I  thought … no,  I  can’t  even  begin  to  imagine  what  I’d  do  if  I  lost  him!”  Dan  felt  tears  burning  the  corners  of  his  eyes but he  blinked  them  away. “Mahalo Doc  for  bringing  him  back  to  us!”  Dan  lost  his  self- control  and  pulled  Doc  into  a  tight  embrace.  Bergman  was  lost  for  words.  He  settled  for  giving  Dan  a  light, reassuring  pat  on  the  back.

            “You  can  see  him in  a  couple  of  hours, but one at a time.”  Doc  Bergman  gave  them  a  faint  smile  of  hope.

Dan,  Chin  and  Ben  knew  Steve  was  going  to  be  just  fine.  It’ll  be  a  long  road  to  recovery,  but  they  would  be  there  for him every  step  of  the  way.

 PAU


End file.
